


Am I Enough To Be Saved| Shioko Haruno

by SHIGESAKI



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossing Timelines, First Shinobi War, Founding of Konoha, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rebirth, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIGESAKI/pseuds/SHIGESAKI
Summary: When the eldest haruno dies after historyrepeats itself, and her little sister, Sakurais killed. Via defected and untested fuinjutsu seal she made herself, she dies, but lands herself in a place for a while before being sent down, and back to the past. Konoha's founding.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Mito & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Am I Enough To Be Saved| Shioko Haruno

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely suck ass at fanfiction. But I hope you like.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  
✿Shoko H.✿

When he drove his arm through her chest, chidori a blazing, Sasuke with his hate filled eyes Shoko found it hard to breath from all her screaming. She mentally cursed at Kakashi for teaching him, the boy who avenges; Sasuke Uchiha that jutsu. Even out of breath from her vigorous and booming shouts for help, all for the ravenette to stop.

Her legs moved way before she could catch her breath, and before she could reach the two, he had gotten her. In her last moments, Sakura had turned to her older sister, smiling though her pain and tears, muttering an 'i love you' to her before Sasuke's fatal blow. She'd already known she'd die the second he had to charge up that jutsu, and Sakura accepted it and didn't fault the boy for it.

She, Shoko Haruno, should have tried harder, reacted sooner. 

Just like when Shisui died, the love of her life, she only stood there and stared dumbly. She only started moving when Itachi had gotten closer before he saw her, giving her that pain filled and teary eyed loving smile, before jumping off that cliff. 

Her silly little lover boy was gone, and now so was her little sister.

She hadn't cared of her actions after. She reached into her pouch grabbing the sealing scroll to put Sasuke in, and went at him. Performing the various of complicated hand signs, rushed in. 

He ruffly threw her sisters limp body to the side, his hard face and blank eyes met her emotionless ones, all before his widened when she got too close. Placing the seal on his skin, and activating the seal, in enough time to be stabbed through the chest. Too her dismay, she hadn't enough chakra to just put him in the scroll she needed a bit more chakra, Shoko recklessly pushed all her life force into her will to seal the last Uchiha.

"...I'm sorry, I couldn't kill you. I don't have it in me Sacchan." Smiling her last loving smile to him, poking a finger on his forehead like she and Itachi always did, meeting his wide eyes, now showing with his unwanted and untold emotions. Cursing at himself for letting that mask slip all because it's her, his non-blood related elder sister who loves him will all her heart.

The scroll would take every last bit of chakra she had left, which would evidently leave her on the very brink of death. Her rope of life would surely snap under all that weight.

"Shoko..." If he had wanted to say something, It'd be too late, as she pushed all her chakra into the scroll, Sasuke's body being sealed. The sword he used against her in defense now gone, and her chakra all used up, she dropped to the floor muttering about that fight being completely uneventful and boring like she always had. Even in death she can't help but to love a good dragged on and exaggerated fight. All she had managed to do was place a seal on him, and she got a sword through her chest. Points for being desperate and lazy.

"Inner..."

'I know Sho... Do it, it's okay.' Her inner told her in defeat, voice echoing through her head as well as inner's grunts with pain, and all the sobs Shoko hadn't dared let out. Even in her situation she was too stubborn to let the world know that it had gotten to her, how could she care when she's about to die? Of all those times she said she couldn't give a flying rats ass about anything, Shoko Haruno is a hypocrite.

Pullling her untested and self-made scroll out, with the complex and extremely old seal, she held her breath, turning it in her hands. She spared a glance to her sister, hole through her chest and surrounded by blood.

Shoko's jounin vest was discarded a long while ago, her hands now shaking at the scene. Nodding her head, she made her choice.

She opened the scroll, not before she noticed being on her knees, barely able to keep up any longer. She opened the scroll.

"Hey, inner. If there's a next life, I hope we're put together again, or at least we're put in the same body. I'd miss you too much... " Staring up at the cloudless sky above, tossing the scroll between her shaky hands, ignoring each time she dropped it.

'I wonder how much it hurts you to admit that, oh WAIT, we have the same feelings... Me too Outter. I hope we're together if that is what'll happen. Now... I'm ready when you are.' She sighed softly, grunting painfully under her breath.

"Now... " Opening the scroll with the last bit of chakra it sucked from her, the seal activated with it like she wanted it to do, and because of being untested, she couldn't help but feel a stinging sensation on the left side of her face, guessing it went and blew up half her face.

Her vision didn't blur, her world just went dark all before she could meet the ground. 

Shoko & Sakura Haruno were pronounced dead hours later when found, Shoko was labeled a hero while her sister, a great medical nin. All in their memories.

Sasuke was brought back and interrogated and would in the future be let out on good behavior and for the future sake of war on Konoha yet again. After killing his brother, his teammate, and a girl who'd been like a sister to him, Sasuke had yet to forgive himself. Not too much for Itachi's death.

And Shoko... She was wondering where ever in the fuck she was. 

Falling from great heights and landing face first, though she hadn't felt a thing, she groaned, sitting up and making eye contact with a woman with pale lavender eyes she knew quite well. She looked like a Hyuga.

Already knowing she was dead, she hadn't minded being in her presence, though her hand twitched like she was going for her kunai pouch. Purest of instinct for survival, but again, Shoko died. She knows she did, and the fact she hadn't felt anything after falling for hours at the speed she was at and her body not splattering on the surface she now sat on, proved said theory.

The black haired beauty with soft features and a kind smile, her elegance shined brightly. Her presence weighed down on Shoko, the ravenette before her was used to people bowing. She had to be a powerful being.

"Oh...excuse me, assuming that it was you who brought me here, where is exactly is this? And could I get your name if that's possible." She politely bowed to the woman who laughed, it sounded like bells in her ears she watched her with awe clear on her face.

"It's custom to give your name first before asking for another... " She teased the pink haired girl who laughed in retort, after the years of embarrassment from her parents and Shisui she was practically immune. 

"Shoko Haruno, you're very attractive..." The last part wasn't needed, but she felt the need to tell her. The woman blush slightly before bursting out in laughter.

"Thank you, Shoko. I was just thinking about telling you about how I thought about how beautiful you are. My name is Shikimiyuu Kaona, you may call me Miyuu if you'd like." She bowed to Shoko. She felt uncomfortable with the gesture, just didn't feel right in the perspective.

"Well, Yuu-chan, what exactly am I doing here, could you tell me." Shikimiyuu's eyes drifted to the left, a sad smile played in her flower petal like lips. Shoko immediately thought it'd be something she might not like.

"Sho-chan, um, I—" The ravenette shyly cowered, stammering and stumbling over her words, barely getting anything out and that is if it was audible.

"O-oh no! Yuu-chan calm down! I promise not to be mad. But I can't hear you." Awkwardly scratching the nape of her neck. Shikimiyuu blushed brightly, pressing her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment. Shoko could've cooed if she weren't in this situation, a situation she'd like to understand more.

She noticed with not feeling anything, she still felt tired, so even when she's dead, Insomnia follows her. She'll be tired all of eternity. The sunken feeling under her bright yellow eyes wasn't pleasurable nor desired. She hated it. 

And the fact she felt the need to be nice to this woman, Shoko rarely talked to strangers, and if she did, depending on the situation, she wouldn't be so nice. 

"As you know, Shoko, you are dead," Shikimiyuu started out, waiting for the confirmation from the pink haired girl who nodded with a grimace.

"But you aren't where you'd probably end up." Shoko's lips pressed together in a thin line, and her eyebrows furrowed. She'd also guessed as such. She was hoping to see her sister, Shisui and all her friends once more in the afterlife. Which they could enjoy, why'd this lady stop her?

Shoko sat up straighter to hear what she has to say.

She suddenly felt more understanding than usual, a little more willing.

"You see, at a young age, I hand picked you for a certain reason. You showed great potential. But the only way to start you on your quest, if you agree– the condition was for you to die. I was sad you died so young, but pardon me, I'm excited for the possiblity of your answer." Her sad smile stretched, Shoko nodded along a bit shocked. Hand picking a weak sickly girl who'd always work herself so hard into exhaustion? What kind of morals does this woman have? Is the bar that low? 

"Though you were not in your best of health, I'd seen it. The will of fire within you, Shoko Haruno." Standing before her, her voice stronger and more confident than before. This must really be important to her. Shoko still had that tiny bit of awe on her face, Shikimiyuu truly was beautiful.

"Why, what's happening?"

"Shoko, I've made many mistakes, and before you say anything, just listen please. No one else does." Shoko found that unbelievable, sadly it was the truth, Shikimiyuu was seen as childish and unresponsible. In which the pink haired kunoichi could relate to. Shoko hesitantly nodded, in which Miyuu reacted with a boisterous laugh and clapping her hands excitedly.

"One of my mistakes happened to have been, I, marrying a man. Now this man just so happened to descend from a higher place, with all beings you could ever imagine and more. He was a godly prince. We'd fallen in love, had a child, but there were consequences following our actions, of course... " The way she told this story was quite blunt, needed some tuning, it would be more exciting. Shoko visibly deadpanned, to her relief Shikimiyuu wasn't watching her for any reaction at the moment. 

Still Shoko showed she was listening, though she still needed the idea of why she was here other than being hand picked.

"We mustn't ever leave the mortal world, and our child would die prematurely. The prince wasn't supposed to interact with humans. So marrying one was outrageous, let alone having a child that was..." She explained trailing off at the end, it must have been harsh to have this fate. Shoko's face softened from her straight and serious manor.

"We named him Utsuomi Itsusko. In the years he lived, he was fear by the gods, I realized they hadn't wanted him to live long fore he would be stronger than even them, even as a demi god." She chuckled dryly with distain, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You see, the night Utsuomi died is the night I lost everything. Without knowing, we'd also be separated, they thought our being together was only sealed with our child, saying we didn't really love each other in the first place. We'd been forbidden to ever personally see each other again. I know he watches over me, with our son in a whole other unspeakable place, but..." She hadn't even the need to finish, Shoko knew, she knew what wasn't said. Shikimiyuu sniffed, her chest heaving a shuttered breath.

"Now, this is me asking, though I know it's really way too much to be asking. And its selfish—."

"Shikimiyuu." She stated, catching the rambling woman off guard who nodded, taking a deep breath in before starting her explanation once more. 

"I ask to send you back to my time, I plead to you, Shoko Haruno. If you agree I ask you to stop them from taking them away." Shoko hadn't given herself time to think, the only reason going through her head was that maybe this'll be her second chance to be happy. Not that her family and friends were holding her back from being just that, but she's really just saying. In reality, she found this an escape from the truth. 

Shikimiyuu had shifted her gown, fit for royalty, to the side. Shoko watched in confusion as she got on her knees in front of the twenty something year old woman, and with teary pleading eyes, bowed to Shoko. 

The Haruno girl jerked back in surprise as the wife of a God who pleaded to her.

"I can't go back in person, I've tried so many times. I ask you this, to send you back in time, and to take me with you Shoko Haruno. I will grant you unlimited use of my powers." All Shoko was thinking about, selfishly may I add, was of Shikimiyuu's powers. To have caught the attention of a God, no less, she had to have been amazing. And if her presence didn't say as such, she has to say her sensory was off. 

"... Shikimiyuu Kaona, I accept your offer. I will allow you to inhabit my body how ever you like as long as you assure me that I am in full control." She stated seriously, forgetting completely about how awkward this situation should have actually made her. But in death, Shoko was a totally different person and hadn't minded it a bit.

Shikimiyuu jerked up, surprise, excitement, and relief clear on her face. She jumped on to Shoko in the moment, hugging her tightly and crying on her, thanking her quite loudly. Her eye twitching and it took everything in her to not shove the woman off harshly, she was really not kind at all to the girl with sensory overload, it wasn't even the really serious kind of sensory overload either.

Shikimiyuu pulled back, nodding with a smile and snot running from her nose. Shoko internally punched her in the face, why, because that's just who she is. She wasn't the kindest of kind, like the hyuga princess, but to a point. This was the easily irritable side of her, with her sensory overload at work, anything goes. And she'll want to punch anything in sight and scream at the top of her lungs while she cries loudly.

"Tell me when you're ready." Shikimiyuu tried not to sound to be in a hurry, but it was clear she was urgent. And what did Shoko have to do, not only was she dead, but she doesn't want to see how disappointed her family is with her. It's not like she can eat as a dead person.

"Wait!" She called out with realiztion, she felt guilty for forgetting about her.

"Yes?"

"Inner! I mean— my body already held a second soul! Am I able to have her with me as well?" Her frantic nerves weren't unnoticed by Shikimiyuu who smiled fondly at her, to Shoko's confusion. The ravenette nodded, calming the bright eyed girl down.

"I don't see why not, but there may be an interference with my inhabitants in your body if there is already a second soul... But it wouldn't be impossible." She tapped her chin in thought. Future Shoko was looking down on her, shaking her head at her dumbass for not asking for inner to be reborn into an actual body at the time. Inner loudly agreeing and Shikimiyuu cackling loudly in the back.

"Shikimiyuu Kaona, I'm as ready as a dead person can be. Let's do it, and take Inner with us." Nodded determinedly, hiding her discomfort and doubt.

"Aye, Sho-chan!"


End file.
